Mobile devices have become the primary interface for browsing & discovering content, via content apps (e.g. music services app) as well as rendering (i.e. “playing”) the content. At the same time, multiple technologies have emerged for further streaming/casting the content from mobile devices to consumer electronics devices, such as loudspeakers or TV sets, for rendering the content there, and providing to the user a better experience (e.g. better sound or larger displays). Some examples of those technologies include, but not limited to: Google Cast, Apple AirPlay, Bluetooth, DLNA, Spotify Connect, etc.
No matter which technology is used, the experience is very similar:                The user selects a content item on his preferred content app, via his mobile device;        The user is notified via an icon, that compatible rendering devices are available near-by (e.g. smart speakers, TVs, etc.);        The user presses the button to see a list of the available compatible devices where he can stream/cast to;        A list of devices becomes visible;        The user chooses the target device;        Rendering is transferred to that CE device;        
This interaction paradigm functions well when the user initiates the experience from the mobile device. Typically, this paradigm is also agnostic of the app used (i.e. it works with any content app).
However, sometimes the user might want to initiate the experience without having to pick up his mobile device. The problem with all prior art streaming/casting experiences is that they have been designed for user interaction via a smart device.
Thus, according to prior art, the mobile device becomes “mandatory” for the content initiation interaction, and thus users cannot have more “lean-back” experiences, of initiating the content (e.g. music) without the need of the smart device to be in reach.
With reference to FIG. 1 there is illustrated a prior art streaming system establishing communication between a cloud service and a consumer electronics device via a mobile device. In the prior art system the mobile device 3 communicates with one or more cloud services 5 as indicated by arrow 6. A streaming of a desired content available in the cloud service is in the prior art system initiated (triggered) from the mobile device 3, and when the cloud service has received information from the mobile device 3 about the content to be streamed and the consumer electronics device 2 to which the streaming is to take place, the streaming is carried out as indicated by arrow 4 and the consumer electronics device 2 renders the requested content.